Summer Sea Swimsuit festival!
by MikoYami1
Summary: "Toushiro-kun's in charge of making all of our ice with Hyōrinmaru," Ohirime said smiling. "that makes sense," Rin said "Should you really use your zanpakutō for that?" Ichigo said even more surprised. "Back off! Do you want ice or not?" Captain Hitsugaya shouted even more annoyed


Title:Summer!Sea!Swimsuit festival  
Pair: Toshioc (ToshiRin)  
Commission (for): art trade  
Theme: Episode 228  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: Watch 228  
World: Cannon  
Chapters: one-shot  
Status: complete  
Date started: 4-30-13  
Date Finished: 9-2-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
I don't own Rin she is owned by

Chapters:  
N/A

Extra: Don't tell I know….

It was a hot summer day was the Shingami of the women society had randomly decided it would be a good day to go out to the beach. The woman have been working hard and seriously just wanted to relax and have some fun in sexy bikinis slash swimsuits.

They were sitting in their meeting room waving their fans around nearly stripped from their clothes. They could feel the heat as it looked like it was raising from the ground as the sun continued to beat down on the soul society making all the Shingami's lazy.

"I know," Rangiku said pounding her hand on the desk making the tea shake a little. Her clothes were nearly off completely off as she stood up getting her breast to bouncing a slight bit.

The brown haired Shingaime watched her surprised by her sudden outburst, "you know what?" she questioned her voice low and calm. She was busy drawing pictures of roses when the orange hair woman spoke.

Nanao looked annoyed at her fellow member and spoke sternly as she moved her glasses close to her nose. Unlike Rangiku the blue haired woman still had her clothes on and was not about to remove it even in the heat.

"Let's make a pool," she held up a finger and winked at the rest of the woman in the room.

All the woman began mumbling to one another in a mutual agreement a pool sounded nice and well refreshing in away. The continued mumbling to one another before turning to one another and nodded their heads, "Agree," they all said.

Of course where they built the pool and what happened to their pool was another matter all on its own.

Bakuaya was walking around his family's garden noting how quiet it had been the past few days. It wasn't the good quiet it was the suspicious quiet, the type that would put a normal being on the edge. The woman association was remarkably unseen the past few days and that made him weary of their next move slash plan.

He showed no emotion as he was looking around for anything out of the normal in his garden, to his honest surprise and the reason why it was so quiet. Taking out Zanpakuto he destroyed the swimming pool well aware of association watching him.

The members that had watched the destruction of their precious pool only sighed in a bit of annoyance; Isane Kotetsu, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Kiyone Kotetsu, Yachiru Kusajishi and Rin Shiro.

"Aww he found it," the orange haired woman said sighing.

"Byakkun," the pink haired girl and president of the society, she was pouting and waving her hands around unhappy, "you meanie,"

Rin said nothing as she watched the pool scatter around. She was really looking forward to the day they would swim in the pool or least relaxing by it with some friends she sighed upset and looked at the president as they moved to their secret hiding space.

They were discussing the recent incident over what happened with their pool they have been had been secretly making had been making for their woman society (Though it was not-so secret as it was built in the middle of his yard).

"He found it because you built the pool in the middle of his yard," Nanao said staring at the six women present in the group. She held her green tea and frowned an anger mark showing on her temple

"My apologize," Kiyone said. She had a bored look on her face as she stared at Nanao, "next time I'll make sure that it can counter an attack from captian Kuchiki,"

All six of the woman stared at Kiyone, excluding Yachiru who was eating happily on the side. Rin sat next to her munching on the same thing quietly.

"That is not the problem," Nanao said shaking her green tea a bit.

"But what should we do now?" Isane questioned she was clearly upset. Rin was agreeing as she nodded her head curious what do next as well.

"How about building somewhere else?" a young, short blond haired girl said named Kiyone Kotetsu.

"But where?" Rangiku whined.

Everybody went deep and thought trying to figure where but nothing came to mind.

Soon a beautiful woman with her hair braided in the front spoke, "I understand your problem," she said smiling her eyes closed.

"Captain?!" Isane said giving respect to her captain Retsu Unohana, she was surprised her captain spoke.

"Call me 'Chairwoman' during the meetings," though her eyes were closed Chairwoman Retsu stared at Isane. She was referring to the meetings of the woman association.

Isane froze but nodded, "Y-yes,"

"Do you have any suggestion," Nanao spoke.

"I do," Retsu said though she sounded pleasant you could not hide the fact she had power in her voice, "why don't we go on a vacation to a beach in the real world,"

As soon as she finished the sentence Yachiru and just finished her snake and grabbed the bowel titling it in her mouth. All the woman looked surprised and happy but Rin who had a fear for large waters.

"yay! The beach!" she shouted bouncing around.

The next think Rin knew they were shopping for bikini's slash swimsuits and heading to the human world. She was surprised with everybody that came as all the girls looked so amazing in their swimsuits, she wore a simple black one enough to cover her up but she her bodies development.

She looked around as more males came, Ichigo was over as well as Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku's, Ukitake and a few others. She looked around hopping Captain Hitsugaya. Was he here today? She frowned when she saw no sign of the ice captain and listened to what was going on.

She jumped at seeing captain Ukital faint and sighed as everybody was helping him move to shadow and tried to fan him and keep cool as well.

"If captain Hitsugaya was here then could of kept him cool with ice," She thought to herself but she knew how silly of him coming to the beach was. He hated the heat and the beach was hot. She didn't say much as the others continued talking.

She had a crush on white haired male was always too afraid to act on her feelings as she didn't want to scare him away. She moved a hand over her rose eye patch and looked at the ocean fear striking through. She shouldn't of come she hated seeing this much water.

"I knew he shouldn't of come here," Renji said.

"Shouldn't we cool him down with some ice water?" Isane suggested bending over to get a better view of the captain.

Rin seemed to stand a bit. Ice? She looked at Retsu, who only nodded.

"Sounds good," she said and looked at everybody that arrived, "Could someone go to the shack and get some ice?"

"Okey I will go get it," Ichigo said not smiling.

"I will go to," Renji said.

Retsu smiled and looked at Rin and nodded, "Take Rin to go help you," she ordered. Both men weren't going to argue as they had no problem with the quiet girl.

The walk to the shake was quiet, "Excuse me," Ichigo shouted, "could you give use some ice,"

"Okey," a female said turning around to reveal it was Orihime.

"Orihime," Ichigo pointed surprised.

"Ya-hoo," Kurosaki-kun," she smiled and waved at her crush.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned

"Working," Orihime said smiling

"You are too loud, Kurosaki," Ishodo said frying some stir rice.

"Soda is here too," Orihime said. A large tan man came holding bottles of Pepsi stood next to Ichigo.

"Didn't you Here?" Renji said, "Captain Unohana asked them to do this.

Orihime laughed as Ishodo spoke, "Shinigame may be my eenemies but I couldn't refuse Unohana-san,"

Rin listened happy to have more people over it seemed like this beach party was going to be a blast.

"That is about it Ichigo," Soda said.

"We're renting this enire beach for the day," Renji said his hands in his pocket.

Rin looked surprised, "the entire beach?" she said. She now understood why everbody came and looked at the beach again. She went into her own little world till the orange hair girl mentioned ice.

"Ukitake-san's got heat exhaustion, so we need some ice to cool him down," Ichigo said

"How horrible! I'll get it right away! " she was shaking her head "… Toushiro-kun? Ice, please!"

Rin felt her heart was about to out her chest as Toushiro stood up and walked and used his Zanpakuto to make ice. He stared at Rin and gave her simple nod only to stare at Ichigo and Renji who looked surprised as well.

"Toushiro, you're here too?! Why aren't you with everyone else?" Ichigo said surprised.

"I am glad he is here," Rin said smiling at him. He stared at her as the males continued to talk. She knew why he wasn't with the others.

"Because I hate the heat.," he answered

"Toushiro-kun's in charge of making all of our ice with Hyōrinmaru," Ohirime said smiling.

"that makes sense," Rin said

"Should you really use your zanpakutō for that?" Ichigo said even more surprised.

"Back off! Do you want ice or not?" Captain Hitsugaya shouted even more annoyed

"Sorry, yeah I needed it". Ichigo said

Captain Hitsugaya called out for his zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru" Captain Hitsugaya called out for his zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru and I giant ice dragon in front of them.

"There," he said looking at Rin glad ot finally have company.

After the boys left Rin sat with Toushiro and spoke with him about many things. She didn't mention her crush on the tiny captain but he did tell her he liked her swimsuit. That made her blush and red in the face. The rest of the day was eating snow cones and helping when they can. They ignored what was going on outside as they were having more fun inside the small shack.

"thanks," Touchiro told her was they stared at the stares around them, "I needed the company,"

She smiled and kissed his cheeks, "no problem," his hands wrapped with hers as they stared into the night sky.


End file.
